His Little Star
by GamingChique
Summary: He called me his star. He promised never to hurt me, to never leave me. To always be there for me. But I guess things change. Maybe for the better.
1. Chapter 1

*Chapter one*

"No! No! No! No! A thousand times no Jordan. I don't wanna show my face yet. If the fans like me, they'll like me for me and not just my looks." I yelled at Jordan (aka captiansparklez).

"Come on please. Please please."

"OK fine Jordan. I will when we go to mincon." I said.

"Yay" Jordan yelled like a two-year old girl on a sugar high.

I rolled my eyes at him, slightly annoyed because he had convinced me.

Also by this time you're wondering who I am, here is a brief description of me.

My name is Skylar Huffman. I am 20 years old.

What I look like

I have long brown hair that goes down to my waist, with brown eyes with Budder flecks in it.

So back to the story.

"So anyway Jordan do you wanna record something with me?"

"Sure record what though?"

"How about some op jail break?"

"That'll work."

*sometime during the recording*

"Omg! Jordan you just killed me. You little nugget."

"I'm sorry I didn't know it was you!"

"Well how about this for revenge."

"No, don't. Skylar, please don't kill me."

*Then the chat read: captiansparklez was killed by minecraftchique*

*Le Time skip to after recording*

"Well anyways guys I hope you have enjoyed this episode of op jail break. Please leave a like if you enjoyed and want this to continue."

"And if your new to our channels and like the commentary please subscribe to both of our channels. Link will be in the description as well as the server ip." I said as I finished my outro.

*We stopped our recording software*

"Now here comes the boring part editing."

"Come on Jordan you're not getting me to edit you video again."

"Oh! Come on, Please."

"No Jordan."

"Fine"

*Le Time Skip (because I can)*

"Jordan I'm gonna go to bed now."

"OK fine leave me all alone."

"I will and I'll have a good sleep too."

"Fine then Goodnight."

"Goodnight Jordan."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

Gaming Chique here. I just wanted to leave a little note about how many views I've got so far. I just wanted to thank you guys and now back to the story.

* * *

*The morning before mincon*

"Jordan! Get your lazy butt up out of bed."

"I don't wanna."

"We're gonna be late for our plane ride to Las Vegas."

"I'm up."

"Good you better be up. 'Cause you know what happened last time you didn't get up."

"I know. I know."

*Le time skip to after they get packed*

"All packed Skylar?"

"Yep. And I'm so pumped for mincon this year."

"I know right both of us get to be in panels."

"Yea I know. Which ones are you in Jordan?"

"I'm in The Creature Panel."

"Just one this year, Jordan? You usually have like 3 a day."

"I know I just wanted to hang out with the fans more."

"True true. But guess what? I just remembered I get to do."

"What?"

"I get to open Mincon this year, and also I'm gonna be in the Mindcrack Panel."

"I forgot that you have to show your face at mincon this year."

"I didn't I asked Markus if I could open it up this year, and he said I could."

"Cool"

"Well we better start heading to the airport."

"Yep. We better go. We don't wanna be late, again."

*Sometime during the car ride to the airport*

(Italicize is what they are singing)

_On the other side of a lake I knew_

_Stood a girl I know its true_

_So what else could I do so I said hi to you,_

_Three years and it went great our house by a lake well_

_Sunset on another perfect day_

_Oh but that one night it didn't feel right _

_There was something I wasn't trust'in _

_Face at the window well_

_It scared you off to hell might be a long night I can tell_

_Chorus-_

_I swear to you, ill be there for you_

_Although the zombies are coming for us tonight_

_Knock on our door, wonder what there here for_

_Wish i had an iron sword, id fight until that sunrise comes._

_They'll try and get us, bite us and infect us_

_With nothing to protect us, to me you are precious_

_Because i swear to you, ill be there for you,_

_Although the zombies are coming for us tonight._

_Life now is just survival_

_With infection going viral_

_And i miss you all the while, since you've been away_

_Once such a peaceful town,_

_Now buildings burning down_

_Decay and dust lay across the ground_

_Like a nightmare, without sleeping_

_Made you a promise, that i plan on keeping_

_Gear up and look around, search all across this town_

_I wont give up until your found_

_Chorus:_

_Because oh I swear to you, I'll be there for you_

_Although the zombies they came for us that night_

_And now it's just me, i'm gonna find you trust me_

_Apocalypse this might be, the undead rising one by one_

_So if you're out there, darling please don't get scared_

_I know your out there somewhere_

_I wish I could protect ya_

_And i swear to you, I'll be there for you_

_Although the zombies they came for us that night_

_Is this real or this hell I see_

_I close my eyes and think in fiction_

_To try to escape this reality_

_On the other side of this lake i knew_

_Stood a girl i know its true_

_So what else could i do_

_Chorus:_

_Oh i swear to you, ill be there for you_

_Although the zombies might come for me tonight_

_And no i'm not scared, they took everything i cared about_

_you are still right here, standing with me side by side_

_And if they get me, i think of when you met me_

_You gave me all the best see, i love you so sincerely_

_And oh i swear to ya, ill be there for ya_

And when i dream, ill dream of you all night.

*at the airport*

*Random fans are screaming for Captiansparklez and Gaming Chique*

"OMG its Gaming Chique and Captiansparklez."

"Marry me Gaming Chique"

"Omg Jordan we really need more security don't we.'

"Yes Skylar Yes we do."


End file.
